Another half dog demon!
by Ty the-half-wolf-demon28
Summary: Inuyasha and his crew are in the woods looking for shards, and then out of no where a beautiful half demon apears and takes inuyasha away from Kagome, Wht will Kag do! AN please review!
1. InuYoshi VS Kagome

Another Half Dog Demon!

Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo, Sango, and Miroku were walking through the dark woods.

Sango- I think we should go back to the camp, I dont think that there are any shards here.

Inuyasha- Shut up and stop whining!

Kagome-SIT!

Inuyasha- hel-

Kagome- SIT SIT SIT!

Inuyasha- mumble mumble

Shippo- Im scared!

Inuyasha- Shut up all ready!

Shippo- LOOK!

Inuyasha- huh?

They looked over and a beautiful women was standing there, about inuyasha's age. She was a half dog demon too! She had a beautiful red kimonu (the long red thing inuyasha wares) and she had long silver and white hair that sparkled from the sun, and had silver sparkle eyes.

Inuyasha- .:WOW! she's hot:. (in thought)

Kagome- .: She better back off:.

Miroku- Will u bare my children!

: Sango hits him hard with a frying pan:

1/2 demon female- no!

:1/2 hits him with frying pan:

1/2 demon female- My name is InuYoshi, my father is a full dog demon and i never met him, cause he left my human mother, and now she died and i need to find him.

Miroku- I'll ease the pain off of you!

:Inuyoshi slaps Miroku:

Inuyasha- How about you stay at the camp with us?

Inuyoshi- Sure...(flirting at the same time)

When they were walking back to the camp Kagome looked POed and was very angry tht inuyasha was flirting with her

Kagome- Inuyasha... can i talk to you for a second?

Inuyasha scared that she would sit him again, went with her.

Kagome- don't you think... that shes up to something... supicious?

Inuyasha- O my god! your jealous!

Kagome- What! NO IM NOT JEALOUS OF THAT SKANK!

Inuyasha- Than why were you all pissed when i talked to her!

Kagome was silent.

Inuyasha- sure, wht evr

He walked ahead to catch up with his friends... and InuYoshi...


	2. Inuyasha's In Trouble!

A/N- Im sooooo sorry that I hav'nt writen in a longgggg time! well back to the story!

Inuyasha and his friends were in the woods at the camp site, and InuYoshi talks to Inuyasha, while furiously jealous Kagome watches.

InuYoshi- So... Inuyasha. You have a girlfriend?

Inuyasha- Not at the time

Inuyasha was acting strangly affectionate

Kagomes Mind OH THAT LITTLE BIMBO IN FUR! HOW DARE SHE! WHO DOES SHE THINK SHE IS!

Inuyasha stared at Kagome looking all steamed up... and suprisingly looking like a evil demon herself!

InuYoshi- Im awfully tired inuyasha... now streatching and leaning on inuyasha I think Im going to hit the hay...

Inuyasha- I will too (sounding zombie-like)

When InuYoshi and Inuyasha left, Kagome looked at Sango fileing her long nails

sango looks up at kagome who is looking evily jealous at her

Sango- Sango laughs a nevous laugh Ah, You know he doesnt like her!

Kagome looks at Miroku

Miroku- nevous laugh Sangos right... He has no attraction to her... what so ever!

Now miroku and sango where huttled in a corner like cornered mice and Kagome was the cat.

Kagome- sorry guys...

Sango&Miroku- Its fine! sliding away

Kagome- sigh sits down on a log and holds her hands up to adjust her head

In The Hut

Inuyasha looks into space with red hypnetised eyes while InuYoshi sturs an ilixur

InuYoshi- MUHAHAHAHA! Inuyasha, with you as my mindless helper and your friends as gatherers I will have all the sacred shikon jewel shards to be all powerful!

TO BE CONTINUED...

A/N- Sorry this was a little short but i need more reviews and more ideas!


	3. More trouble and Koga's here!

IN THE MORNING

Kagome: yawn Ahhh Spring time weather... streatches... !

kagome's mind A bright purple glow comes from the tent where InuYoshi slept? How is that possible?

Kagome looks where her friends slept. They arn't there!

Kagome: Sango! Miroku! Inuyasha! Where are you!

In fear for her friends she stands up looking every where.

Shippo slept next to Kirara next to a tree.

Kagome: shaking Shippo violently Where are they!

Shippo: huh? yawn

Kagome: Where are Miroku, Sango and Inuyasha!

Shippo: Im not sure but where's InuYoshi?

IN INUYOSHI'S TENT

Sango and Miroku are tied up in a corner watching in fear, Inuyasha hypnotised.

Sango: You monster! what did you do to Inuyasha!

InuYoshi: You rude little demon slayer... you should not ask such foolish questions... If you must know... I need him to do whatever I please... including getting the jewel shards and have revenge on the only person who has defeated me... but luckly, they didnt distroy me...

Miroku: Then what do you want with us!

InuYoshi: I knew you two would become suspisious and find out sooner or later... But that Kagome girl is my revenge and she wont only be hypnitised... she will go down much harder... hmhmhm-hahaha-muhahahahaha!

BACK AT THE CAMPFIRE

Kagome: Shippo... get my arrows...

Shippo: huh?

IN THE WOODS

Koga is fighting a demon that is purple huge and looks like a troll.

Troll demon: I must get to that pristess girl... I WILL KILL HER!

Koga: YOU WONT PUT A FILTHY HAND ON MY KAGOME! BUT YOU CAN HAVE THAT MUTT!

Swipes and slashes the troll demon

Troll demon: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

The Troll demon sliced up on the ground dead

Koga: sniff sniff kagomes sent! Kagome Im comin!


	4. Koga's helping!

Koga runs threw the woods looking for his beloved Kagome.

Koga: I smell Kagome but I smell the strong sent of that wrenched mutt... but it smells like a female...

Koga runs to the campfire where he see's Kagome loading her arrows and grabs both of her hands gently

Koga: Oh my presious Kagome... I see your trying to kill that mutt to be with me...

Kagome: uhhh... Koga... nice to see u again... heh heh...

Shippo: Hey lover boy! Inuyasha is in trouble and so is Miroku and Sango!

Koga: Why should I care pip squeak?

Shippo: Because if Inuyasha dies, because of another person, that might I add is a woman... it makes you look weak.

Kagome: Hey! There's nothing wrong with being a!-

Shippo: makes a face like " I-know-that-but-Koga-will-save-him-so-shut-up"

Koga: Kagome please put away your arrows and you dont have to use up all your energy... I'll get him.

Koga runs up to InuYoshi's tent and creeps in while InuYoshi is sturring a weird potion

Koga's mind Heh! Inuyasha hypnitised is actully amusing in some way... hahaha! He looks so helpless I wish I could take a picture!

Koga: WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO THEM YOU DUMB WREACHED MUTT!

Koga's mind Why am I helping them again?

InuYoshi: Ahhh... what a cute wolf demon...

Koga: Back off you pervert.

Sango: What are you doing here Koga? And what are you talkin about _her_ being the pervert -points at Miroku- He's the pervert!

Miroku- HEY!

Koga: shut up you babbleing bafoons!

InuYoshi: ahhh... another to be my slave... MUHAHAHAHA!


	5. A Sudden Scare

Koga: HA! you wish! I will never be your slave! If you thought I would your a real idiot to think it!

InuYoshi: Its either you... or Inuyasha's lover...

Koga: Who would be Inuyasha's... lover?

InuYoshi: Lady Kagome, of course.

Koga: HA! Kagome would never love that mutt!

InuYoshi: But yet, she does.

Koga: You filthy liar! Im saving these fools and that mutt so Kagome will be happy to have her _friends_ back.

InuYoshi: She's thinks of you as her_ friend. _Inuyasha is her true lover.

Koga: Shut up you mother- -OOOPGHH!

Koga strikes at InuYoshi

InuYoshi- Ahhhh! You ugly wolf! you will pay!

slashing Koga in his side

Koga: RRGGAAAHHHHHHH! cluches his side

Koga makes a quick circle and grabs Inuyasha and the others but InuYoshi grabs his fur and manages to pull him back but he throws Inuyasha and the others out of the cabin so they could excape.

Miroku&Sango: OOOOWWWW!

They sit up

-Inuyasha lies on the ground still hypnotised-

Miroku: shakes Inuyasha SNAP OUT OF IT INUYASHA!

Sango: COME ON INUYASHA! WAKE UP!

Kagome: Guys! Over here!

Kagome runs their direction and sees Miroku and Sango kneeling down shaking somthing... then she senses something wrong...

Then she sees Inuyasha lieing on the ground.

Kagome: INUYASHA! WAKE UP!

Kagome kneels down by his side crying

Kagome: please Inuyasha... wake up!

Sango: We need a way to wake him up... but how?

Miroku: I reconize that elizur she was mixing up...

Kagome: What was it!

Miroku: It was called Meycowachasobowie... It was to hypnotize victoms to do whatever they where told... but it was perminonte aftar 20 hours and 15 mins.

Kagome: Then we have about... 1 hour!

Sango: Then how do we awake him Miroku!

Miroku: heh heh... I fell asleep on the book...

Sango: Some exercist you are!

Miroku: I may be a lowsy exercist... but I can be so much more... like a worker, a provider,... a father...

Sango: SLAP In your dreams, but you might as well stick with an exercist.

Miroku: Crap... But what if one day you love me... and...

Sango: SLAP Maybe in a million years!

Kagome: Come on you two! Time is running out!

Sango&Miroku: Sorry...

Kagome: Sigh I have a feeling we are never gonna find out how to save Inuyasha...

Miroku: I think I remember...

Kagome: TELL ME!

Miroku: K but it wont be easy...

Kagome: Do you think I give a damn!

Sango: Geez Kagome... I've never seen you like this...

Kagome: Miroku! Tell me!

Miroku: Fine... You have to kill the person how did this to Inuyasha... Thats the only way, but thats a human... a half demon might have another way...

Kagome: Where's Shippo and Kirara?

Sango: Over there pointing behind Kagome

Shippo was dancing in circles with Kirara

Kagome: Phew!

Sango: We need weapons...

Kagome: yeah but let me sit down for a second though...

Inuyasha: AAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!

Miroku&Sango&Kagome: Huh!

Inuyasha: OW! Why'd you do that Kagome! Hey... Where am I?

Kagome: I didnt meen to! Oh! and this is for going in the cabin with Inuyasha... SIT BOY!

Inuyasha: AHHHHHHHH!

Sango: Inuyasha... You gotta help Koga!

Inuyasha: And why would I wanna do that!

Sango: Cuz he saved you!

Inuyasha: Huh?


	6. Kogas Saved and The Happy Ending!

IN THE TENT+

Koga: RRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

let me go u evil wrench!

InuYoshi: Never my slave! i will devowor your soul to relive my own!

Inuyasha: He maybe a pain but he saved my life so I'll spare him!

InuYoshi: Inuyasha...

Meyogjii: INUYASHA!

Inuyasha: yeah, great timeing!

Meyogjii: Never mind that! Your handleing a Mind Rambler!

Inuyasha: Mind rambler?

Meyogjii: yes! She was a demon who senced lovers and transformed into their dream girl and ramble their minds... and their lovers! But she would turn them into slaves by transplanting a orb aftar giving them an elixur. Luckly, she didnt put the orb inside of you.

Inuyasha: Wha! Kagomes not my lover!

Meyogjii: What ever you say, just kill her!

Inuyasha: how?

Meyogjii: you stab her with the tessiaga in the direct spot of the knee cap.

Inuyasha: Why at her knees?

Meyogjii: Because thats where the jewel shard is! hurry!

CROW! I'll take my leave.

Inuyasha: this will be easy! WINDSCARR!

Koga: Inuyasha! Its a trap!

Inuyasha: huh?

InuYoshi: hahaha! your friends right Inuyasha... -lifts up the pant leg- Steel knees!

Inuyasha: heh! You think that hunk of crap is gonna help you?

InuYoshi: did I menchion... this! -mistles fly out of knee-

Inuyasha: -hops 5 feet in the air- Ha! You this thos weird flyin things are _really_ gonna stop me?

Koga: god inuyasha! hurry up already!

Inuyasha: I was just trying to to make the match last long so it dosent hurt her pride so much when she goes to hell.

Inuyasha runs like lightning and crushes the knee

InuYoshi: ah..ahh...help...me...

InuYoshi suddenly went limp.

Koga fell to the ground and stood up trying to keep his balence.

Koga: uh... thanks.. Inuyasha... I guess your not totally worthless, but hey I guess your better as a no-style-human slash of your sword.

Inuyasha: I hope this has anough human style for ya! -trys to slash koga but koga jumps in the air-

Koga: HEY!

Kagome: SIT!

Inuyasha: OW!...

Inu&Koga: kagome your alright! -hugs-

-looks at each other and starts attacking each other-

Kagome: Sango, why are boys so stupid!

Sango: I have no clue!

THE END

A/N- WAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Its the end! -sigh- I would try to make it longer and longer but it was getting a little too long!

Im gonna make a sequil to this one so read the next episode:)


	7. MANDITORY PLEASE READ

A/N-

Sorry there is not another sequil, but there can be! please write to me and tell me your segestions!

please read my other story "Fruits Basket meets Inuyasha!"

-This is my trailer for a possible story, tell me if you like it-

"Where are we going?" Kagome asked Inuyasha

"I'll tell you when we get there."

voice over- BUT THEY WERE IN FOR A SURPRISE!

A big wall of rocks is blocking the mountain side.

"What the-?" Kagome gasps.

Crumble crumble shake rattle

"I'm Asariath! Godess of the rocks and soil! -cackle- Watch yourstep!"

ground rattles and cracks.

"INUYASHA!" (kagome screams)

V/O- RATED PG 13, PARENTAL DISCRETION ADVISED.


End file.
